zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Tingle
Tingle is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. He is a thirty-five year old man who is obsessed with "forest fairies". Above all, Tingle's dream is to become a forest fairy himself, and dresses up in green costumes resembling that of the main character, Link, as he believes that this is what "forest fairies" wear. Tingle has often appeared in many newer installments in the series, both as an ally to Link or somewhat of an antagonist. Tingle specializes in maps and is a skilled cartographer, a skill which proves helpful to Link during his adventures. The backpack he wears contains a special balloon that allows him to float through the air. In addition to his main series appearances, Tingle also appears in several spin-off titles. Interestingly, Tingle bears a mild resemblance to Nintendo composer Kōji Kondō, who has contributes to most of the music in the Zelda series. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Tingle sells self-made maps to Link to help him navigate Termina. Tingle appears in North Clock Town, Romani Ranch, and the entrances to Woodfall, Snowhead, Great Bay, and Ikana Canyon. The map of any given area comes at a cheaper price if Link is in the current region at time of purchase. His father is the Pictograph Contest Manager from the Swamp Tourist Center in the Southern Swamp, and Link will receive a Piece of Heart or a silver Rupee if he shows him a picture of his son. In the end credits, Tingle can be seen attending Anju and Kafei's wedding. He is drifting overhead with his balloon, tearing up his maps to make confetti fall on the bride and groom. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Tingle can be found floating above a stump in a hard-to-reach area southeast of Lynna City. Link manages to access the area with the help of Ricky; here, Tingle gives Link a chart that helps him navigate the Crescent Strait. Using his magic words, Tingle will also expand Link's Seed Satchel if he returns later in the game. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Tingle is first encountered in Windfall Jail on Windfall Island. Tingle was imprisoned for stealing Lenzo's Picto Box (which he fervently denies doing). After he is freed, Tingle befriends Link and gives him the Tingle Tuner, a special item that can be used in certain situations to call upon the aid of Tingle, by connecting a Game Boy Advance to the Nintendo GameCube via a special link cable. This allows a second player to control Tingle to help the first. Link can then enter Tingle's cell and proceed through a small maze where at the end lies the Picto Box. Some time later, Tingle sends Link a poorly drawn map to Tingle Island by mail. Later in the game, Tingle plays a vital role in the storyline: Upon Link's arrival on Tingle Island, Tingle gives Link IN-credible Chart, a special Sea Chart that reveals the locations of eight Triforce Charts, charts that reveal the location of the eight shards of the Triforce of Courage. Once Link arrives on Tingle Island with a Triforce Charts, Tingle will decipher it for the price of 398 Rupees, using his special "magic words": "Tingle, Tingle, Kooloo-Limpah! Become... READABLE!" After a chart has been deciphered, Link can retrieve one of the eight shards from the ocean floor and reassemble the Triforce of Courage. Also appearing together with Tingle are three characters that resemble him, only distinguishable by the different color of their clothing. The one dressed in pink is Tingle's younger brother Ankle. The white one is an "ordinary" human, David Jr., whom Tingle rescued from a shipwreck and made work in the Tingle Tower. Ankle also has a twin brother named Knuckle dressed in blue, who can be located on Tingle Island after completing a Tingle Tuner side-quest on Outset Island. Tingle often displays selfish and negative sides of himself in this game: inside the maze in the Windfall Jail, stones inscribed with details of the theft of the Picto Box and his reluctance to return it are found. David Jr. tries to explain to Tingle that he isn't a fairy, but he tends to ignore David Jr. Tingle also shows signs of selfish slothfulness — he forces Ankle and David Jr. to continually make Tingle Tower spin while he does nothing else but lie down. The prices of Tingle's services often requires Link to obtain one of the Wallet upgrades beforehand, charging Link 201 rupees to have the IN-credible Chart, which requires that Link upgrades his wallet just to purchase the chart that costs 1 rupee more than he could carry. Each of the Triforce Chart deciphering jobs costs 398 Rupees, totalling 3,184 Rupees. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Tingle takes on the role of a friendly antagonist. If Link leaves too many Force Gems lying around for too long without taking them, Tingle will eventually appear on his balloon and try to steal them. Link must try to grab them before he does. When playing Hyrulean Adventure, this function can be disabled. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Tingle, Ankle, Knuckle, and David Jr. will fuse Kinstones with Link. When all four have fused Kinstones with Link, a passage opens at the north end of Hyrule Field, which leads to a Treasure Chest containing the Magical Boomerang. Tingle and his brothers also tell Link how many Kinstone fusions remain. Once Link has fused every Kinstone with another character, Tingle gives him the Tingle Trophy as a reward. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Tingle appears on a wanted poster behind the counter of the Mercay Island Milk Bar. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks A statue of Tingle appears in the Castle Town Shop and Linebeck Trading. Interestingly, they pose the same way as the Tingle artwork for the Wind Waker. Non-canonical appearances ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Tingle also makes appearances in the Super Smash Bros. series. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Tingle (with his Majora's Mask design) makes a cameo appearance in the Great Bay stage. His balloon acts as an temporary platform to players, but when a player strikes and pops his balloon or just stands on it for too long, Tingle falls down and the platform is temporarily inaccessible. However, Tingle is so small and elevated that his balloon is not much of a factor. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Tingle appears as an Assist Trophy (with his design from The Wind Waker). He uses his usual magic words, causing random effects. His effects are summoning balloons to fly away with (which has no effect on players), summoning flowers (which zooms the screen in on the one who summoned him), producing many hammers, both regular and golden, as well as summoning banana peels, which temporarily causes the ground to become extremely slippery. Tingle's Balloon Fight DS In this remake of the Balloon Fight games, Tingle challenges the "Balloon Fight Spirit" of bosom wood. The game is only available to Japanese Club Nintendo members. Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland A mysterious character known as Uncle Rupee promises Tingle a life in Rupeeland, a utopian paradise, if he collects enough Rupees. Tingle accepts the offer and Uncle Rupee morphs Tingle from an ordinary 35-year-old man into the fairy-loving character he is known as today. With his new persona, Tingle sets off on his quest to collect enough Rupees to reach Rupeeland. Along the way, he makes many allies including Barkle and Pinkle. Once Tingle reaches the Fairy Garden, however, he also meets the Grand Fairy who informs the protagonist that Uncle Rupee is manipulating and using him. Uncle Rupee truly wishes to further his own personal being, and has created many Tingle-like characters in the past to increase his wealth. Realizing he must destroy Uncle Rupee, Tingle sets off to defeat his former mentor. After freeing Pinkle from her prison in Auros Ruins and collecting enough Rupees to climb the Tower, Tingle finally meets with Uncle Rupee face to face. In the climax of the adventure, Tingle defeats Uncle Rupee, thus saving the world from ultimate destruction. Too Much Tingle Pack Too Much Tingle Pack is a recently released DSiWare game. Color Changing Tingle's Love Balloon Trip Color Changing Tingle's Love Balloon Trip features Tingle and women. A direct sequel to Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland, it is based on L. Frank Baum's classic story, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. In the game, Tingle meets three companions, Kakashi, Buriki and Lion, who accompany him on his quest to find the right woman. Theory A character named Purlo appears in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Purlo is possibly a reference to what Tingle would look like if he was a more realistic character. Purlo is the manager of the STAR Game in Hyrule Castle Town, and he wears a similar costume to Tingle. he is also obsessed with Rupees, much like Tingle. Reception Tingle is easily one of the most recognizable characters in the Zelda series, and he is also one of the strangest. His dress, strange habits, and flamboyant personality are often perceived as annoying by gamers, and the character has been highly criticized in the west. In stark contrast, Tingle is one of the most popular Zelda characters in Japan, which has presumably led to his many appearances in the series, as well as the two spin offs in which he has the starring role, all of which have not released in America. Tingle is the only character other than Link to have received this honor. Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass characters Category:Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland characters Category:Color Changing Tingle's Love Balloon Trip characters